


Dearest Peter

by Kanarek13



Category: White Collar
Genre: Fanart, Gen, Gen Prompt Bingo, Puppies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-16
Updated: 2016-01-16
Packaged: 2018-05-14 07:27:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5734810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kanarek13/pseuds/Kanarek13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><b>A/N: </b>For<b> <span class="ljuser i-ljuser i-ljuser-type-P"><a class="i-ljuser-profile" href="http://leesa-perrie.livejournal.com/profile"><img class="i-ljuser-userhead"/></a><a class="i-ljuser-username" href="http://leesa-perrie.livejournal.com/"><b>leesa_perrie</b></a></span> </b>who left an irresistible <a href="http://collarcorner.livejournal.com/37691.html?thread=1232955#t1232955">prompt</a> at Collarcorner :D It's Neal just being Neal :P</p><p>This fills the <i><span class="u"><b>soft</b></span></i> square on my <a href="http://kanarek13.livejournal.com/105716.html">Gen Prompt bingo card</a> \o/ Cuz puppies are soooooft :D</p>
    </blockquote>





	Dearest Peter

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N:** For **[](http://leesa-perrie.livejournal.com/profile)[**leesa_perrie**](http://leesa-perrie.livejournal.com/) ** who left an irresistible [prompt](http://collarcorner.livejournal.com/37691.html?thread=1232955#t1232955) at Collarcorner :D It's Neal just being Neal :P
> 
> This fills the _**soft**_ square on my [Gen Prompt bingo card](http://kanarek13.livejournal.com/105716.html) \o/ Cuz puppies are soooooft :D

  
[ ](https://dl.dropbox.com/s/n6zs3a9p22euupz/dearestp.png?dl=0)  



End file.
